The Talk
by MatthewKirklandWilliams
Summary: Matthew wonders about love so Matthew and Alfred decided to try it. Unfortunatly for Arthur he has to explain the right way to them. Crappy summary, sorry.


****

Authors note:

I was very happy at my fast viewing rate of my last stories so I decided to post another one.

Read and Review! Please

oOoOo

Alfred was hiding behind a chair in the playroom when Matthew strolled in looking for the energetic blond. A few steps he was tackled to the ground, Matthew yelped as he was harshly thrown to the floor. The small curly haired boy was still not used to all the rough-housing Alfred like to dish out.

Alfred and Matthew rolled around till Alfred effectively pinned his younger sibling down. Matthew huffed, he never won. He wasn't exactly wired to fight, France had taught him to love not hate, unless it was necessary.

Matthew once asked France exactly what love meant. France just smiled and tousled the younger boys hair before replying "I'll tell you when you are older, mon enfant." Well, now he was older. Alfred was grinning triumphantly was his younger brother.

He was more or less straddling Matthew, now to someone else it would have looked like Alfred was trying to molest him, of course neither of the boys knew better. Suddenly bursting Alfred's bubble Matthew asked, "Al, what is love?" Said egoist looked deep in thought for a moment before shrugging and giving a small smirk.

"Its something France had too much of and England not enough." Matthew rolled his eyes. That was true but.. "I know that, but what exactly is it? I heard people kiss…" Alfred frowned "Well, I love you, you love me and dad loves us, so does that mean we kiss?" Matthew looked at the floor lost in thought, they were silent for a long while "Can we try it?" He finally asked.

Alfred shrugged "Don't see why not." Alfred leaned down (because he was still on top of Matthew) but Matthew held a finger up and Alfred looked down curiously. Matthew pointed to the TV screen that showed two people kissing. "Like that?" Matthew asked. Alfred shrugged "Dunno, I guess"

Alfred leaned in and kissed Matthew. Alfred pulled away his face looking blank as for Matthew he wrinkled his nose. "Odd." Alfred blinked "Maybe it takes more than once." he suggested. So they tried again.

As this was going on England had (unfortunately) gotten done making lunch and was on his way to tell his little boy…wait, boys. He went up the stairs and to the playroom, but was met with something he wished to never, ever, see again.

Kissing. Both of his boys, on the floor, kissing. England walked in and jerked Alfred off of Matthew then nearly screamed "What in the world do you two think you are doing?!"

Both boys looked equally confused and also had tears threatening to spill over any second. It was silent. "Well?" Alfred was still in England's grasp so he was too scared to speak of, Matthew sat up deciding to reply. "We were showing we love each other."

England blinked, oh crap, he was afraid something like this would happen, what should he do?! Incest was not allowed in his house! Should he call France…? "What?" He lamely replied.

Alfred pointed to the TV which was conveniently playing another love scene. "There. They kiss, they love…each other." Alfred stated then England sighed. He didn't think he would have to explain love this soon, Alfred was what-5? And Matthew was…actually he wasn't sure, the same age maybe?

This was not a job for him, this was more of Frances' area. Maybe he should call him up…

-- An image in England's of what probably would happen if he called France --

__

"Want me to explain love? Oh that's easy! Let me show you instead~"

England paled, never mind. He got enough harassment from the frog as it was. Meanwhile Alfred and Matthew were still awaiting with curious eyes and open minds. England swallowed hard and sat down beside Matthew pulling Alfred down with him.

"Well.." He started looking for he right words. " love for your brother or family is different. You don't do things like…that." Referring to what he previously saw. "With the person you love, you kiss and hold hands…and stuff." Stuff meaning- he didn't want to get to that just yet.

Matthew and Alfred just stared wide eyed but Matthew finally spoke up "Uh, well I don't like Alfred that way." England smiled, relief written all over his face. "Good, now no more kissing like that, okay?

You know how I give you a kiss on the forehead at night?" The boys nodded "Well that's just a good night kiss, that is acceptable. Okay, now its time for lunch." The boys nodded again. Alfred grinned then put both thumbs up "Gottcha!" Alfred took a few innocent steps away before pouncing playfully on Matthews back.

"Looks like I won again!" Alfred laughed as he ran out of the playroom leaving Matthew huffing on the floor then running out shouting "This war is not over just yet! I'll never surrender or give up!" England sighed as he stood up, hopefully once they got older they wouldn't actually consider any wars, that would be stressful. England smiled, he would rather deal with a fight than talk about love. Hopefully, instead of being told…they would just know. Wishful thinking.


End file.
